Unexpected Love
by RandomFandomsTrash
Summary: An au where dan and phil haven't met until a near death situation brings them together. What would happen if they kept bumping into eachother after that? Phan fluff, first phan fic, please tell me if you want more
1. chapter 1

**_salutations to all! my name's random fandom also known as RD. This, is a story i wrote because i was bored. dont judge. I'm pretty sure everyone knows Phan so I'm not gonna explain it, enjoy!!_**

Dan bit his lip as he walked outside of his apartment, it was a cold September day and he was bored out of his mind. Usually when he was in this mood he would curl up in a ball and scroll on Tumblr until 4 in the morning, but something was calling him. He felt the need to go outside for some reason, which he was now regretting seeing how cold he was. He decided to walk down the street to see where it would take him. His mind was filled with thoughts, he had no idea what he would do with his life right now. He had dropped out of his University recently due to all the stress he was experiencing. It was tough, but to be honest, he had no idea _why_ he chose law. It would make him look smart and please his parents of course. Finally get them off his back, but it was too much, unhealthy for him he decided. His parents were furious with his decision. He remembers waking up to her calling and screaming "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" and "WE PAYED SO MUCH MONEY" and "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE NOW?!" She scared him sometimes. But he had to explain to her about how he didn't know what he was going to do for now and needed time to decide (which still didn't satisfy her anger) . He had started a YouTube channel on the side while he was in university for the first year and it was actually giving him some money. Not a lot mind you but it was alright. Dan forgot where he was going for a second and stepped out onto the road to cross. "WATCH OUT!!" someone had yeld behind him. When Dan tried to see who was talking, he saw the car approaching him at a fast pace. what did he do? did he run? did he dodge? or did he get hit? Well you know what he did do? Scream. It was the highest pitched noise anyone who hasnt been to an opera have ever heard. Dan suddenly felt a very tight pull on his collar and felt his body being pulled backwards.

The world decided to blur out on dan for a moment and all he could feel was the immense pain in his chest from his heart beating to hard and the wind that was blowing in his face from the car that sped by him. Dan groaned, of course, when he decided to go for a walk he almost got hit by a car. way to go dan, you sure are something. His throat hurt from being pulled... Oh! right, someone saved him. Dan quickly got up from who he was lying on top of, they must have fallen with his weight as they pulled him off the street. He was about to turn around and ask the person if they were okay until his breath got caught in his throat.

oh

my

fucking

god


	2. Chapter 2

Dan couldn't help but stare. This man was gorgeous, whoever he was. Dan felt as if he was getting lost in his eyes, they were a blue, but with green and yellow flecks of colour in them. He had pale skin that contradicted against the raven black hair he had, he was wearing a galaxy sweater which you could see his bright shirt through. But Dan was only looking at his eyes. While staring at his face dan realized that this must only be a couple years older. He had a very clean complection which was pretty rare I guess?

"um.." said the man after a less than acceptable ammount of time of staring at eachother. Dan started freaking out. "OH MY GOD! Are you okay? sorry I didn't see where I was going. To be honest you probably should've let me get hit!" He laughed uncomfortably. Way to go, meet a handsome stranger and you joke about being hit by a car. This isn't the internet, you aren't allowed to just mention death... I think. He quickly skitted around to get up and brushed himself off, he lent a hand to the stranger to he could get up. Despite himself the man laughed at Dan's joke about getting hit and took his hand thanking him. "Hey no problem, glad to help someone by not letting them die." he responded. Dan awkwardly chuckled and rubbed his arm, not sure what to say next. "U-um... should I pay you back with anything? I mean you did save my life..." Said dan, fixing his fringe. The older boy didn't hide the fact his eyes widened, shaking his head "Oh no! I couldn't possibly accept anything, even if you handed over a million dollars." He said, it was more of a suggestion than a statement. I guess everything he said sounded like that. "Well good because I don't have that much money." He laughed, basically forgetting he almost died. This stranger was really nice, he could've let him die right there, but didn't. He could tell that this guy was really nice. "My name is Phil by the way." said the man... well, Phil, while sticking out his hand to give a hand shake. "Oh, nice name. I'm Dan." said... Dan shaking his hand back while inwardly cringing at his compliment/comment. Phil laughed instead, not making fun of him, but like it was funny. "Alright then Dan, well, I've really got to go. It was nice meeting you, hopefully we'll see eachother again." Phil said starting to walk away. "Oh okay then. Yea same okay bye." Dan said, rambling the last part of his sentence quickly and walking across the street, making sure not to get hit this time. He heard Phil's goodbye behind him but didn't bother to turn back.

Holy crap.

FUCK I ALMOST DIED

The realisation suddenly set on him, he was so stupid he didn't see where he was going. Luckily someone saved him, or else he might be dead or suffering in a hospital bed with no one next to him because his parents probably disowned him by now. Would anyone care if he died? _Dan now is really NOT the time for an existential crisis._

What a day...

Dan decided he should head back to his small flat.

 **Do you like it? Tell me if you do! Also: uploading everyday is not a regular, please don't expect anything like that.**


End file.
